Pekka level4's My Gaming Wiki:Manual Of Style
Pekka_level4's My Gaming Wiki's Manual of style explains how articles should be created. This may not apply to every page, though. Here are a few rules for creating pages. Naming *In page names, only the first letter should be capitalized, unless it's specifically pointed out at the game's inside wiew *Use the plural form if neccessary, like Gears, as there are five of them, but articles like Red race car will use the singular form as there isn't more than just one. Also, the singular form should be used on pages about a named item. Pages about characters Character pages will be named within an official name told either in-game or in the programming. Howewer, the page may be named after what the character is. *Add "(character)" after the name if the character has the same name as the game. For ex: Minebot (character) Pages about game content The articles should be named after an official name present in the game's programming, howewer if a special name isn't present, the page should be named what the subject is and tell which game is it from if they come from many games, like Cannon (Survival Defense) and Cannons (Minebot). Writing *'Bold' the subject name when first mentioned. *Page links should be created only once in the text, and once in a template. Example:A game name should be created one link in the infobox and one link outside the infobox. (or also one in a spoiler template, but that wouldn't be neccessary) *Numbers smaller than 10 and other symbols should be typed in the form of text (Unless they are in a game name). For example: "Two enemies will appear", instead of "2 enemies will appear". Or, "The sign has a question mark on it", instead of "The sign has a ? on it". *You may put a Trivia section at the bottom. Howewer, if the page has cite notes, put Notes after the trivia section and put in it. Pages about characters or content First, simply write what the subject is, like "Robots are enemies in Survival Defense". *Remember to create a link to both the game name and the category Then, add the Appearence section. Fill the section with the most important detail, do not go too exact. For enemies and other stuff, the Game information . Tell what the enemy or object does. *Do not use the word You. Use another word, like player. For example: The purple cannons fire bullets at Minebot, not: The purple cannons fire bullets at you. If you are writing about a character, then put a History to tell the character's story Pages about games Start the page like any other normal page like "Scratch Custom Platformer is a platforming game by PEKKA-level4 Then, add the Story section, if the game has a plot. *Remember to use the spoiler template if the plot or part of the plot is revealed later in the game. Put a Controls section to explain which keys the player has to press. And put the Gameplay section to explain the main objective and overall gameplay. You can add a Levels section if the game has levels. *Alternatively, you can make the list of levels into a separate article. Finally, put an Ending section.